City Under Siege
Summary *New Trismus has been burned and is under siege! *Epic Loot and Items have been given an overhaul! *Weapon appearances have been greatly improved *More quests for the Island of Fire New Trismus - City Under Siege! The once idyllic town of New Trismus has come under attack by forces of the Withered Aegis, led by the foul Uddorakh. Much of the town now lies in ruins, but the residents have not given up hope and continue to fight their attackers! New quests, lots of dangerous monsters, and an all-new storyline are available with this fantastic update. *Many structures in New Trismus have been replaced with burned out versions of the structure. Machines have been removed from the town of New Trismus itself, though field machines on the island were left in place. *Basic trainers (Warrior, Mage, Cleric and Scout) on New Trismus no longer offer quests to players under level 4. They now send them back to Spirit Island. *Many monsters remain on the island, but have had their spawns moved or updated to reflect the changes. In addition, levels of many wolves, grulets, beetles, etc have been adjusted to fit the storyline quests. *The Trials of the Gifted quest has been relocated to Kion along with all of the Assessors. The title reward's buff has been updated to reflect the new level range of the quest. *Steward Pratt and Rancher Elden have new quests which can be repeated every hour for characters who are between levels 6 and 12 to provide an experience boost. *Braekhis has quests which focus on the Ruined Homestead region for anyone level 8 and above. *Quest experience and rewards for the tutorial quests on Spirit Island have been adjusted to fit better with the New Trismus changes. *A fourth Spirit Isle quest has been added to teach players a bit more about the game and to assist them with reaching level 4. *Players may no longer have more than one quest from Steward Pratt active at a time. This was causing conflicts with his various quests. Included are the Town Marshall quests that he gives out. *The final quest for dragons coming from Skalkaar sends them to greet Steward Pratt instead of Milicent. Epic Loot An overhaul of the epic loot system has been completed. This system consists of a more fair and straight-forward way of obtaining and creating Epic items involving tokens, daily quests, and loot for all those involved in the kill. It also attempts to encourage players to battle not just the "big 4", but also the other lesser bosses such as Fafnir, Daknor, etc. *Bosses are now classified as Greater or Lesser **Greater include Valkor, Reklar, Shaloth and Son of Gigaroth as well as any Greater Anchors (except for the Delgarath Anchor) that spawn **Lesser include Fafnir, Daknor, Gruk and Surtheim as well as any Lesser Anchors that spawn *Epic Items must be constructed using a mixture of Crafted Components and one Looted Component (which is specific to each Bosses items - Blood to Valkor, Demon to SoG, Plague to Reklar and Myloc to Shaloth). *Crafted Components are created using a mixture of Looted Resources (Ithilium Bars, Velanthis Strips, Taravist Crystals, Annisil Cords, and Dense Leather Bands) and Purchased Resources (Epic Weapon, Armor, Scale, Spell and Exotic Cores) *Purchased Resources and Formulas are purchased from Vargas the Bold at the Eastern Outpost using Epic Tokens *Daily Quests are available from Vargas the Bold for completion - You can do one for a Greater Boss and one for a Lesser Boss each day. Daily Quests give a significant number of Epic Tokens. *Epic Tokens (as well as Looted Resources and Components) are acquired from killing Epic Bosses and are given to every person involved in the fight evenly. *Existing Components (such as those to create Valkor or Demon items) and Epic Item Formulas have been removed and compensation in the form of Epic Cores and Epic Tokens has been awarded. This is meant to compensate players for the loss of these previously valuable items and give you a "leg up" on the new system. *Master Armor Repair and Master Weapon Repair formulas (for Valkor and Reklar): Each formula will be valued at 24 Epic Tokens. *Reklar and Valkor Item Components: Each component will be valued at 1 Epic Core (Weapon, Armor, or Scale respective to the type of item) each. *Looted Resources are acquired from Epic Chests (Small, Medium and Large) that are dropped by the bosses. These are handled the old-fashioned way and will need to be rolled for, though there is a small chance that each person involved in the fight will get a chest. *New formulas for Epic Items as well as the component refining resources are available from Vargas the Bold as well. The resources (Epic Alchemy Core, Epic Armor Core, etc) cost 24 tokens each, the formulas for refining cost 72 tokens each, and the epic item formulas cost 288 tokens each. *Adjusted the treasure tables and drop rates of loot from Greater and Lesser Anchors (excluding the Greater outside of Delgarath). Epic Items To coincide with the update of the Epic Loot system, numerous changes have been made to the Epic Items already in existence. *Reklar's Tower Shield now reduces incoming damage by 25% (up from 5%) and no longer just against undead, but against any monster. *Reklar's Tail Scale now reduces incoming damage by 25% (up from 5%) and raises Primal by +100 (up from +50). Also removed an odd trigger that was causing incoming damage to be increased by 5% at the same time. *Reklar's Chaos Chakram no longer applies outgoing damage only to undead and now boosts it by 10% (up from 5%). Raised the chance of life being drained to 25% (up from 5%). *Reklar's Cursed Cudgel of Power is now known as Reklar's Cudgel of Power and no longer has a curse. *Valkor's Blood Talon now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Ethereal Leech and now gives the Tier 6 equivalent version. *Valkor's Bloodsword now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Syphon. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to give Ethereal Paroxysm and now gives the Tier 6 equivalent version. *Bloodthorn Staff now has a 5% chance of hitting the target with Vampiric Bats (24 second duration DoT that will drain life from the target and heal the caster). Also modifies Power and Focus by +50 (up from +30). The staff no longer gives the old buff. *Epic weapons Demonogii and Demon Fist Maul have new appearances! *Demonbane Spike has been set to use a weapon model & texture that seem to have been made for it long ago, but were never used. It will use this until the new model is ready. *Demonbane Spike now has a 5% chance of dispelling enemy buffs, rather than the wielder's. *Vampiric Bats from the Bloodthorn Staff now properly hit the target, not yourself. In addition, it now has a 5 meter AoE radius around the target. *Delay on Valkor's Blood Talon and the Demon Claw is now 27 (down from 29). *Demon Blood debuff is now known as Laceration. *Demon Blood Battle Axe is now known as Demon's Blood Battle-Axe and also has a 5 meter AoE range. The Island of Fire As with the Island of Ice, the Island of Fire has been given an upgrade and now includes old monsters with new names as well as quests that start with Giltekh at the Expedition Outpost. *Giant Fire Beetle are now known as Kheprit Beetles *Giant Flame Beetle are now known as Pyrios Beetles *Lava Oastic are now known as Volcanic Pustules *Updated techniques, quests, and items that referred to Giant Flame Beetles, Giant Fire Beetles and Lava Oastics to refer to their new names. *Quests to the Island of Fire are obtained from Giltekh and Dekhail at the Expedition Camp on the Island of Ice. The Rift The Rift, adventure location for Dragons wishing to Ascend to Ancienthood has been given a facelift. *Rift Vexator are now known as Void Fiends *Rift Golems are now known as Forsaken Elementals *Rift Wraith are now known as Enraged Specters *Rift Blights are now known as Faded Ghouls *Rift Kwellen are now known as Ancient Manifestations *Adjusted the spawn rates of monsters within the Rift *Looted items from the Rift (Omen, Relic, Symbol and Vestige) are now tradeable. *Updated the loot tables and drop-rates from monsters within the Rift *V’Tieru the Gatekeeper now sells special Dragon-only (Tier 5) tech kits in exchange for Rift Tokens. These techs are based upon the old United event techs but function as tech kits instead of regular techs. Other Additions, Changes, and Fixes Adventure *Quake Attack is now a spell-like attack rather than a weapon-focused attack. This means it will benefit from your Nature skill. *Weapons have had resolution of textures improved to make the textures visible. *Several tweaks and some minor bug fixes have been applied to certain weapon textures in the process of increasing resolution. *Weapons and weapon parts made of wood are no longer shiny to reflect the fact wood is usually not shiny. *Life Strike no longer uses the Life skill, but instead gets a 25% boost in damage. *Crystal of Grizelian's Blessing will no longer attune equipment it is socketed into *Spiritual Matters tech kit now boosts Spirit, not Spirit Resistance *Gifts from Gift Scrolls will now save on logout like the spell versions *Blessing of Istara now recycles every 5 seconds (down from 90), the buff lasts for 1 hour, occupies a Gift slot and conflicts with other Armor and Health buffs. *The following monsters no longer have an immunity to Banish Armor: Avatar of Pain, Fallen Darkstaff, Daknor the Berserk, Fafnir the Defiler, Gruk the Frigid, Shaloth, Reklar Plaguebearer, and Valkor the Impaler *Improved the lower end of Drulkar's Wrath's damage to 350 (from 250). *Primal Roar now boosts the Power attribute by a flat amount rather than a scaled (50, 100, 150, 200, and 250 by Tier), boosts outgoing damage for attacks using the Primal skill by 5%, no longer conflicts with any other to-hit buffs, takes up a Gift slot and is saved on logout. *Galewind now has a 3.5 Post-Delay (down from 5.5), has a 5m AoE radius, and costs a small amount of hoard. *Monks now receive Improved Dodge (+10) at level 1, Superior Dodge (+20) at level 30, Exceptional Dodge (+30) at level 60, and Prescient Dodge (+40) at level 90 *Paladin's Blessing of Life is now an active ability with a 5 second recycle. Its buff, Life's Blessing, lasts for 2 hours, heals 5% each tick, cannot be dispelled, and occupies a gift slot. It no longer conflicts with any other HoTs. *Defy Cold is now known as Defy Cold I *Defy Flame is now known as Defy Flame I *Defy Spirit is now known as Defy Spirit I *Mage's Edge is now known as Mage's Mark, has an updated description, gives +25 To-Hit for spells (up from 10), and also boosts Magic Defense by +10 *Primal Attack 1 is now known as Primal Attack I *Weapon Technique Kits can now be applied to hand wraps where appropriate. *Determination's buff, Determined, now takes up a gift slot *Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Chest Scale are quest rewards and thus should be attuned. *Shimmer Field now has a 30 minute duration (down from 2 hours). *Safety now occupies a gift slot. *Fire Sheath no longer has a 1 hour duration, but instead fades after 20 hits. It is now affected by all types of attacks and has received a significant damage upgrade. *Guardian's Force now has a 30 minute duration (down from 2 hours). *Ice Armor now occupies a gift slot. *Pulsing Spectrum no longer has a 2 hour duration, but instead fades after 20 hits. It is now affected by all types of attacks and has received a significant damage upgrade. *Menacing Presence now has a 100% chance to draw attacks from the target to the caster *Dwarven Relics now have a more consistent chance to drop and may even drop more than one at times. *Breath of Fire (1 to 3) all have had a damage increase (2 and 3 significantly). *Menacing Presence now has a 75% chance to intercept targets (down from 100%). *Frightened (Snarl's buff) now has a lower effect on the target's to-hit chances (45-65 instead of 45-85%). *Increased Bite's damage slightly. *Reduced the recycle rate of Ravage to 60 seconds (from 90). *Gold Rage now costs less hoard (100, 150, 250, 450, 850, 1650, and 3250). *Gold Rage 7 now has a 60 second recycle, but is guaranteed to hit. Crafting *Fixed the experience given for formulas Beginner Recharge Cell and Beginner Metal Gears. *Fixed skill requirements in the Beginner Glass Nodule Fabricator. *Helian and Lunus Tavern structures can now be activated to have a Tavernkeeper. *Completed audit of construction and lairshaping experience for applying resources and made adjustments to correct various bugs. *Clay Scoop now limits Foraging instead of Preparing and has the skill_use_foraging (instead of skill_use_preparing) keyword. *Fixed plot in Last Stand so it has the proper terrain type beneath it. *Primal Flash technique is now clear about what other techs it conflicts with (Augment Kickers). *All tiers of Fishing techniques are consistently available via quests from Bammas and are no longer split between for sale on quartermasters or available for sale. *Defense: Parry technique now modifies item names as “Parrying ” *Defense: Block technique now modifies item names as “Blocking ” *Defense: Armor technique now modifies item names as “Armored ” *Tiers 4 and 5 techniques now share the name modifications like their lower-tiered cousins. *Corrected the skill requirements to scribe the Master Damage Crystals formula. *Corrected the skill requirements to scribe the Master Excoriation formula. *Memorial Structure: Dryad Memorial Tree now requires the proper tool for all masonry work. *Medium Houses will no longer allow a Weaving Awl in the application of Pale Essence resources. *Beginner formulas sold on vendors are again tradeable. *Fixed the optimal skill requirement for Glass Vials in all tier of Antidote formula. *Fixed Construction Sphere and Source requirements on Medium Guild Houses to now be correct. *Fixed Construction requirements on Small Guild Houses so they are now correct. *Stackable items can now be deconstructed *Dead monsters that can be gathered from will now properly respect resource quantities (meaning they should properly operate as Standard, Rich and Motherlode nodes) *Max overburden speed reduction is now 75% Game Client *An emote button has been added to the chat window *Numerous crash fixes and performance upgrades *Double-clicking on a node will now automatically attempt to equip the proper tool and start gathering *Target window now displays a description of the entity selected *Icons, products and requirements are now displayed in the Scribe window *Icons are now displayed in the Item information window *Pets can no longer be invited to trade, chat or become friends *Selected resources now have a directional arrow displayed in the Target window *Auto-deconstruct flag is now reset on each batch so that items aren't destroyed by mistake *Hotkey bars 11 to 20 can now be bound to the keyboard *Strafe no longer stops auto-run *Level up effects for many schools should now display properly *Map window now shows shrines and search is working *Target window now includes Icons *Widened the destination column of the Teleport window so that text is not truncated *Price column for Vendors is now sortable *Options window now contains a UI Reset command *Fishing now has sounds associated with it! *Many map updates */report command fixed and sends to customer support chat log. Contact customer support to have chat logs reviewed. *Loading screen will no longer wait for resources (things you gather) to load before dropping *NPC chat window should no longer cover the NPC *NPC chat window can now be closed by the "Close last open window" keybinding *Adjust fog calculation so there's less fog when at close view distance and fog gently increases as view distance is increased (from 20m to 75m) *Adjust object loading so that objects load at edge of fog - reduces popping of objects *Adjust max view distance to 500m (used to be 1km) - smooths loading and 500km appears to look good *Disable terrain LOD (new default), as it is minimal savings compared to modern hardware and doesn't look very good *Remove cloth sim option from options window - cloth sim leads to crashes *Two % characters in chat window will no longer result in messed-up text *Fixed Dragon Shadows (Thank you Racktor!) *Disable auto-rotate on resource gather *Adjust hotkey format to make it easier to copy prefs between characters / between shards *Hotkey editor has Close Last Window, Follow, Loot, Select Last Target, Select Nearest Resource added to Action list. Launcher *Detect problems with network / firewall and provide specific network error message *Only utilize ClientPrefs_Launch.def for launching, instead of mix between prefs and command line *Add new character background for when no characters exist Monsters *Adjusted the Giant Chicken spawns on Lesser Aradoth *Corrupted, Defiled and Ruined Shades no longer receive the Stunner ability. *Storm's Shadow once again fights as a werewolf, not an undead dragon. *Lowered the Risen Bioscholar's social and aggro range. *Gold Rage X is now known as Brilliant Rage (it is only used by Selenia the Brilliant) *Blight Hounds now have far less health. *Blight Hounds and Frosthounds now have 1/3 less strength than before. *Inspire Cowardice (used by Abominations of Fear) no longer gives “Dumbfound” as a debuff, but instead gives a debuff called Terrified (a mez instead of a stun). *Stagnation (used by Abominations of Agony) is now known as Inspire Pain. It no longer gives “Dumbfound” as a debuff, but instead gives a debuff called Agony (a DoT and slow). It also now recycles every 60s (down from 90s). *Dumbfound (debuff, used by Abominations of Terror) is now known as Dumbfounded, is a flat 6 second stun (varied from 4 to 10 before), and now also reduces Dexterity and Focus. The ability now recycles every 60s (down from 90s). *Abomination of Anguish ability, Diminishing Return, recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90), does more damage, but is no longer an AoE Debuff is now known as “Diminished”, lasts 30 seconds and reduces armor instead of health. *Abomination of Horror ability, Decrepit, recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90), does more damage, but is no longer an AoE. Debuff is now known as “Decrepit”, lasts 30 seconds, caps flyspeed as well as speed, and is classified as a root. *Abomination of Misery ability, Misery’s Company, now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90). Its debuff is now known as “Anguished”, lasts 30 seconds, and no longer conflicts with other armor debuffs. *Abomination of Pain ability, Gaping Wounds, now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90). Its debuff is now known as “Lacerated”, lasts 30 seconds, and ticks every 5 seconds (down from 6). *Carrion Crawler **Paralyzed now has a duration of 5 seconds (down from 15) **Carrion Crawlers now get additional versions of Tentacle Strike at lower levels **Stinking Cloud debuff is now known as Noxious and now lasts 30 seconds (down from 120). **Stinking Cloud is now an AoE attack, has higher initial damage, and it uses the Life Skill. **Carrion Crawlers now get the Life skill and also get Stinking Cloud I at a lower level. *Rotted Priests now have the proper keyword so they will count for quests. *Forest Crawlers will now evade less often *Updated spawn rates of Risen Raiders near the Kion South Gate *Anchors of all types now have a long-ranged attack *Split the Redbacked Spider Worker and Soldier spawns further in hopes of it's return to Order shard. *A small infestation of Redbacked Spiders has been discovered outside the Aubador settlement just north of the road in the Long Walk (This is a temporary change until the T3 revamp is completed). *Modified the spawn for Dramentus slightly so that he will be easier to find (This is a temporary change until the T3 revamp is completed). *Modified Tiny Grass Beetle spawns on Spirit Isle so they are no longer linked. Quests *Town Marshall quest "The Warmth of Winter" now points to the correct wolves rather than the Snowback Wolves. *Removed the step from the quest "Essence Harvesting Mastery IV: Collect 100 Tainted Pale Essence" that requires you to obtain the tainted essence in a particular manner so that this quest now is just like the other "tainted essence" quests. *Fixed quest "The Angler" so that it does track gathering Mackerel and it has a separate step for returning to Ted (instead of him speaking magically to you from afar) *Changed the trigger point for the quest "Iron Guard: Disturbing Rumors" so that it also has a tighter radius and updated the dialog a bit to make it clearer. *As a temporary change/fix for characters doing their RoP quest, the Redbacked Spider Worker Eye has been renamed Redbacked Spider Eye and will drop from all spiders for those who are on the quest. The quantities of redbacked spiders other than breeders have also been adjusted in hopes that the delta process will "kick start" this spawn again, especially on Order shard. *Fixed the secondary XP award for quest "Go Bag 5 Redbacked Tarantula Thoraxes" *Corrected the coin and hoard value of the Redbacked Tarantula Thorax trophy *Changed constraints on the Iron Confectioner quest and emblem again so that hopefully both will work this time. *Fixed quest text so that quotes properly appear in dialog *Fixed dialog for quest Essence Harvest Master IV so that the directions are now clearer that you do not have to gather the items yourself. *Quest "Ruxus Ruckus" is now repeatable daily. *Quest "Abigail's Outstanding Order" is no longer also known as "Repeatable" since it was never repeatable. *Quest "Fish Fillets for Market Day" is now repeatable daily. *Quest "Narvis Tan: Behind on my Quota" is now repeatable daily. *Quest "Narvis Tan: Delivery to Bristugo" is now repeatable daily. *Updated quest "Mage: Test Experimental Spell" to contain more specific steps, to give better xp and coin, and to only be given from Rennis the Mage in Kion *Dragon's Gift III will now count any of the Greater Nix Beetles, not just Frostbite, in order to prevent players from being stuck on this quest when Frostbite is not available. *Fixed the usage requirements on some of the "Inspire" abilities. *Vault Upgrade quests can now be completed at any vaultkeeper in the world. *The quest "Lunus Path 3: Acquire an Imbued Silver Claw" has been revamped. It now has three sub-quests which are given as part of the main quest. This should reduce the need to restart the quest if you die or get stuck and should also reduce the need to contact a GM for support. *"Town Marshall: Color Blind" quest now correctly returns you to Marshall Fohadon, to complete, instead of Dezwar Gabbledock. *The Rite of Passage's Bluish Stone has had its description updated to reflect that Kaa & Lem are no longer in the Western and Eastern Deadlands. *The Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Scale now both come from the quest "Imperial Army: Protect Harro From A New Menace" quest. The "Imperial Army: Stop the Kwellen Raids" quest now properly sends you back to Burris at the end of the quest rather than completing after Daknor has been killed. This will also place players at the right location to get the next quest in the series. Titles *Title: Beetle Crusher no longer stat the spiritskill_up keyword *Title: Beetle Crusher, Squisher, Swatter and Exterminator now work against any beetles *Title: Beetle Swatter now gives a bonus +5 dps *Title: Beetle Squisher now gives a bonus +10 dps *Title: Beetle Crusher now gives a bonus +15 dps *Title: Exterminator now gives a bonus +2 dps. *Title: Muck Fly Swatter is now known as Title: Fly Swatter and applies to all flies and adds +2 dps. *Biting Flies, Muck Flies, and Soldier Flies now count as flies. *Title: Crystal-Smasher now works against any Azular and gives a bonus of +2 dps. *Title: The Shatterer now works against any Azular and gives a bonus of +2 dps. *Nemesis of the Mylocs title is now available again from the final quest in the Myloc series. Anyone who has completed that quest previously can purchase the title from the Town Marshalls should they so desire. *The title "Master Lairshaper" requires you to have level 100 in both Lairshaping and Crystalshaping. This title is available from Daggle Ironshaper. *Title "Defender of the Iron Guard" now gives a bonus to all former members of the Iron Guard (Disgraced and Fallen as well as Corrupt) *The quest Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper should now properly be offered to character's that qualify. World *The citizens of Gnomekindle Town have returned to celebrate another year. Seek them out on New Korelia and they will have quests for you. *Flattened some plots in Harton Valley *Durgan Stonecleaver now sells Knut's Fire-Whiskey *Destination to Settlement: Jeanne is now known as Shepherd's Mountain: Jeanne *Ethereal Armor technique is now available from the Techatron *Reviewed stackable status of many items so that inscriptions, techniques, etc. properly apply. Vendors can now have stacks of items that become non-stackable once in inventory. *Arena Recruiters now have actual names *Quartermaster Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost will now offer to Dragons the ability to exchange a Ceremonial Shield for a Ceremonial Scale. *Morathaven now has a very deep water well added to it so that it and surrounding communities can get water. Also the well in the community of Rihki has been moved slightly. *Lunus Lair Tavern and Helian Lair Tavern no longer erroneously use incorrect construction model. They now point to the correct model when under construction. This also corrects the issue with strange attach points once it is committed to construction in lair. *Two previously unreleased lair murals are now available: Obsidian Mirror (variants: normal, lunus, helian) and Drulkar's Icon. *Fixed the missing water around the island of New Trismus *New characters will automatically be joined to the Warrior (or Dragon Adventurer) school *Feedback message more clear for browse timeout (says trade expired x seconds) *Removed name and description of items from network messages / use client lookups Known Issues *Revion's Quest: An Ancient Curse stops after quest 3 and the storyline doesn't finish. It will be completed in a future update. Category:Content Updates